The present invention relates to a walking training apparatus and a walking training assistance device.
A walking training apparatus including a treadmill has been known as an apparatus for enabling people who have difficulties in walking recover their walking functions. The treadmill includes a rotation belt, and a trainee walks on the rotation belt in accordance with the rotation of the belt to perform training (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-128390).